TTVSDNM Episode 2: Captivity
by doodlegirll
Summary: Part 1 of 2. John, imprisoned by a band of strangers, is taken far from Pocahontas and her people, and forced to endure the thought of never seeing her again. R
1. Part 1

The TV Show Disney Never Made- Episode two: Captivity

"_Captivity: Part 1"_

An intense pain in the back of his head caused John to cry out softly and fall to the ground. He could make out two blurry images standing above him and a few other voices saying something he didn't understand before a velvet darkness overtook him.

...oOo...

It was dark by the time John came to. He groaned from the pain in his head and looked up, only to have to blink against the glare of a fire burning. His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he could see five figures he didn't know all seated around the fire. He tried to move, but found that he was tied to a tree, just out of earshot of what the others were saying. He tried to talk, but he also found out quickly that a gag prevented him from doing that.

He looked around. Even in the dark of the woods, he could tell he had never been to this part of the forest. Where was he? He must have been asleep a while. It had been around noon when he had blacked out, and it was around ten o'clock now.

He strained to hear what the others were saying, but he was too far from the fire to really know. He did, however, manage to catch a word that rang through his mind:

_Captive._

He shut his eyes. Something else poked him in the back of his mind. John tried to pull it forward in his thoughts, but the throbbing of his head made it hard to concentrate. He knew it was something his father had taught him.

_I wish I knew what they were saying_, he thought pitifully. Then it clicked. _Of course_, he thought, mentally kicking himself, _why not read their lips?_

It was a brilliant plan, or it would have been if they had been speaking a language that John understood. It seemed to be a different one entirely from the one his love spoke.

John sighed loudly. One of the warriors around the fire noticed that he was awake and walked over to him.

"Hello, white skin," the warrior said to him in slowly spoken English. He had a slight accent to his voice when he spoke.

John was dumbfounded; the warrior had been talking in an entirely different language all together not a minute before.

"Surprised? Yes, I speak your language. I speak it well." The warrior said.

John could hardly believe it. His captors could speak English!

"We don't live around here, in case you haven't noticed. Get some sleep, pale face. It's a week's walk to our village from here." The warrior said. He left John and went back to the fire.

John stared at him and the other men with utter confusion. A week's worth walk?

John's mind went back to Pocahontas. He had been on his way from Jamestown to see her when he had been captured. It was now summer and she had asked him to accompany her and Nakoma in planting more corn. He had agreed to come. On his way there, he had had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Before he knew it, something hard hit him on the head and he had awoken here, in this unfamiliar place, far from Pocahontas and her people.

John knew there was a chance that he could never see her again. The very thought of that made his heart ache. He couldn't imagine living in captivity for the rest of his life, however long it might be, without her. He also knew that she would be worried when he didn't show up. He prayed that somehow, he would find a way to get back to her.

...oOo...

He had no idea how truly worried Pocahontas really was. John never broke a promise, and she had scarcely been able to focus all day.

"Why do you think he didn't come, Nakoma?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, Pocahontas. He probably had something to do in Jamestown." Nakoma answered.

"I guess that may be, but certainly he would tell me?"

"All I can suggest is you go find him tomorrow in Jamestown and ask him."

"You're right, Nakoma. I'm sure it's nothing." Pocahontas said.

She was in for a surprise.

...oOo...

"Wake up." A rough voice said. John looked up into the face of the one that had spoken to him the night before. His head still pounded. One of the other warriors cut the ropes and John nearly fell forward. Two of the other warriors grabbed his hands and tied them in front of him with a length of rope. They started out, nearly dragging John behind them. John quickly caught up. He then managed to get the gag from around his mouth, tossing it to the ground. He didn't say anything, not wanting them to go back and get it, and he took in his surroundings, hoping to find something he recognized. Nothing was familiar. He swallowed hard. He knew he'd have to remember some of these things if he wanted to get back one way or another.

He was dragged along the path. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew one thing: He was going with them.

...oOo...

Pocahontas walked up the path towards Jamestown. She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night. Something inside her was telling her something was wrong, and feelings like this usually were right.

"Thomas!" She called, spotting John's best friend from across the settlement. Thomas turned and walked over to her.

"Hello, Pocahontas." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen John?" She asked. Thomas looked at her a minute and shook his head.

"No. Not since yesterday. He said that after your planting you would be having a commemoration to celebrate, so I figured he would stay for that, then come back. Why?"

"He never came." Pocahontas said. She was shocked.

"What?!" Thomas asked.

"He never came. He never showed up yesterday. I figured maybe something important had happened here to where he couldn't…" Pocahontas trailed off. She began to think. If Thomas hadn't seen John since yesterday afternoon, and John had never showed up, that meant John had never made it to the village.

**OK, here's # 2! I hope you're liking these! Sophie's helping me again here cause I'm having bad writers block at the moment and she helped me with this chapter. Please review! I've found a way to still upload and respond to email!**

**-Rockin' Robi**


	2. Part 2

"_Captivity: Part 2"_

"Hey, get up." One of the warriors said to John. John glanced up, but he didn't move. He was about to show them that he wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"I said get up." The warrior repeated. John looked up now.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Oh yes you are. Get moving." The warrior said, dragging John to his feet. "Don't give us any trouble and you just might be alive when we get there." He threatened. John glared at him. He didn't scare him. It was the fact that he could never see Pocahontas again that was scaring him. He didn't like to think about never seeing her again.

They pulled the rope again and John was forced to keep going. He thought about what they had said. If he had any hope of getting back to Pocahontas, he would have to just go along with them…then find some way to escape.

The warriors were talking amongst themselves ahead of him. He knew they were talking about him. The one that knew English began to talk to the others in English about him.

"What are we going to do with him if he does what he did back there again? We can't kill him, much as I'd like to. Troya would be furious if he found out we killed a captive without his permission!" He said.

_Troya_, John thought, _where have I heard that name before? _It clicked in his mind not a second later. _Kocoum's older brother! _

Pocahontas had once told John a story of Kocoum's older brother. He had gone to another village to marry the chief's daughter as part of a peace treaty years before. _But what would Kocoum's brother want with me?_

…oOo…

"How will I find him?" Pocahontas said in despair as she sat at Grandmother Willow's base.

Grandmother Willow was silent for a moment before a slight grin reached her old and weathered face. "Meeko," she told the raccoon before her, "go get 'that thing' for me. I think I have an idea."

Meeko nodded and scurried up her trunk into one of the hollows. "What are you talking about?" Pocahontas asked her.

"You'll see," was all Grandmother Willow said as Meeko climbed back down with something grasped in his mouth. He took it over to Pocahontas and set it in her hands. It was John's compass.

"It helped you find him once," Grandmother Willow said, "I bet it will do it again."

Pocahontas nodded, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks at the memory. "Thank you," Pocahontas said and ran off.

Grandmother Willow was right. The compass had helped her find him once before, but Pocahontas wasn't sure it would help her again. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. But if she had any hope of finding what happened to John, she'd have to try.

...oOo...

John, meanwhile, was still thinking. What did Troya want with him? Kocoum was dead, that he knew. He had seen him get shot, right in front of him. John himself had almost died for that, if it hadn't been for Pocahontas.

Just the thought of Pocahontas made him feel worse. He didn't know what to do. He only hoped that some way, she would know he was alright and still alive.

...oOo...

_Pocahontas didn't know where she was. She had never been to this part of the forest before. She looked around, not recognizing anything. _

_She saw a faint smolder ahead of her. Walking towards it in curiosity, she peered out from behind a tree. It was a fire, with five people seated around it. Her eyes adjusted to the fire's bright light. She looked at the men in front of her. She didn't recognize them, either. But she did recognize the man they had bound and gagged to a tree. _

"_John." She breathed. He was alive. She had found him. _

_Why had they taken him? What had he done? Had they imprisoned him because of who he was, because he was English? She didn't know. She listened hard to what they were saying, but she was too far to hear. She crept closer. Still, somehow, all of their voices were muffled. She looked back at John, who was resting with his head hung. Somehow, she knew she couldn't wake him up. She wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't. No, instead, she sat down and waited. _

_She sat and waited until the morning sun peeked over the horizon. One of the warriors awoke and aroused the rest of them. For a split second, Pocahontas was terrified that they would leave John there to fend for himself, with no way to call for help. But she was wrong; one of the strangers came up behind him and cut the ropes. At that moment, she could hear what they said._

"_Get up." One said. Two of them grabbed John's hands, forcing them in front of him, tying them together so tightly, Pocahontas was sure John wouldn't be able to feel them within a couple of minutes. _

_To Pocahontas's surprise, John didn't put up much of a fight. And even more to her surprise, the strangers spoke English! The strangers and John went up the path, in a direction Pocahontas couldn't tell for some odd reason. She began to sprint after them, but no matter how fast she ran, she never caught up. Finally, she gave up and stared after John and the strangers as they disappeared from sight. _

Pocahontas awoke at dawn. She sat up and rubbed her head. She knew what had happened to John. He had been taken prisoner.

**Well, I've found a way to update! Yes, Troya is Kocoum's older brother. I've been thinking this through, since Sophie somehow figured out that Kocoum's older brother is indeed Troya. Kocoum's dead, so how can he know that John was the one that (supposedly) did it? I emailed Sophie about it and she said that a villager sent word to him and a few warriors from Troya's tribe came looking for a white man to take captive and worm out of him who killed him. It makes sense. Anyway, please review!**

**-Robi**


	3. Part 3

"_Captivity: Part 3"_

It was well past midnight when the warriors stopped for the night and tied John to a tree. John sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars glittered by the thousands and the crescent moon gave off a faint glow. A star shot across the sky and John remembered how he and his brother and sister had always stargazed in the summer when they would sneak out. A few times, their father caught them, but they had never stopped going. He wondered if Pocahontas was watching the sky as well, wondering where he was as much as he was wondering where he was, too.

...oOo...

Pocahontas was in fact watching the sky at that precise moment. She watched as a star shot across the sky, and memories came flooding back to her as well. On the night that her mother had died, Pocahontas had been doing the exact same thing as she was doing then – sitting on top of her hut. She had watched with a smile as her mother's star shot across the sky and she knew that it was her mother saying goodbye. Pocahontas only hoped that this time, it wasn't _John's_ star shooting through the sky, telling her goodbye.

...oOo...

Day four of the walk wasn't much different than the others for John. It was the same thing; they untied him, retied him, marched for the day, then stopped for the night, tying him up again. John had grown quite tired of it, and he was looking forward to the day that they would reach their village so he could plan his escape.

"Catch up." The warrior who spoke English, which he later learned was called Chua, said to him. "We've got a long way to go."

"Not that I want to go anyway." John said angrily.

"Watch it." Chua warned.

_No, you watch it._ John wanted to say, but he thought better of it.

"Chua! Make him hurry up! We need to make double tracks today!" One of the others, Fetti, said. John groaned. It was bad enough that they walked at least fourteen miles in one day, not stopping for any rest at all, but double? He was sure they were trying to kill him.

"Shut up with your complaining." Huya, another warrior said. "It isn't our fault one of your kind killed Troya's brother! For all we know, it was you who killed him!" He said.

"Huh." John grunted. "I was accused of it."

Huya didn't seem to have heard him. "For all we know, you were headed back to that village to do away with more of Troya's friends and family!"

"That's not true." John said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Then what is?" Fetti demanded.

"Nothing." John said. He said nothing else.

John couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't tell them that he had been going to see Pocahontas. Something inside him told him not to, that it would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life if he did. Chua brought him out of his thoughts by nearly pulling him over with the rope.

"Hey!" John said once he had regained his balance.

"'Hey' nothing." Huya said. "If you don't want to be dragged, catch up."

"Do I have a choice?" John said under his breath. Fetti looked over his shoulder at him.

"No, you don't. You're our prisoner, and you might as well forget about that life you had back there, that life of savagery." He said. John just looked at the ground. They wouldn't understand or listen if he told them, anyway.

...oOo...

Pocahontas hadn't slept or eaten very well since John had gone missing, but she didn't at all after she saw the shooting star in the sky. She was scared that it had been John's star shooting across the heavens, never to return.

"Pocahontas." Pocahontas turned to find her father coming up behind her as she sat on the riverbank.

"Wingapo, Father." Pocahontas said with a sigh.

"I know you're worried about John, but it's hard to tell what's happened to him. Do you know if he's alive, even?"

Pocahontas thought about her dream, then about the shooting star. She didn't like to think that John would be dead.

"I believe he's alive, wherever he is." Pocahontas said. "I had a dream a few nights ago that…I'm not sure how to say it, but I saw what had happened to John. He's been taken captive by a group of man that I didn't recognize. I don't know which way they were headed, and I didn't know where they were." Pocahontas explained.

"I hope that all goes well and he finds a way to come back." Powhatan said.

"I do, too." Pocahontas said. _Please, keep John safe!_

**Hola, guys! I hope you like this! Yeah, this is a two parter. Well, we learned the names of some of John's captors...odd names...I had to make them up since the internet wasn't too helpful, nor was this baby naming book that I use for my writing with like 50,000 names in it. It's helped in the past. Anyway, please review! That's one thing I haven't been seeing too much of lately: reviews.**

**-Robin (English- Taken by the wind; bird)**


	4. Part 4

"_Captivity: Part 4"_

The warriors didn't stop that night for a rest. They just kept right on going. John about fell asleep walking. But Huya and Fetti wouldn't allow it. About every time he would fall asleep, they would nearly pull him over, telling him that if they had to stay awake and walk, so did he.

Finally, at dawn, they stopped to take a rest. They once again tied John to a tree. He was asleep almost instantly.

Unfortunately, the warriors obviously thought it funny to only let him sleep about an hour.

"Wake up." Fetti said as he untied the ropes and retied John's hands. They pulled John back along the road again. John sighed. He looked over his shoulder, back towards the way they had come, the way his home was. His home was in Jamestown, and in the village in a sense.

He didn't know why Troya would want _him_, of all people, if he even expected a captive to be brought back. But if he learned that he was accused of killing Kocoum, there'd be little chance of John ever seeing home again.

...oOo...

Pocahontas stared out at the Atlantic from her favorite cliff. She didn't know where John was, or if she'd ever see him again. She knew in her heart he was alive somehow, but that was as much as she knew. Where was he? Why had those strangers taken him? She couldn't help but wonder if he missed her as much as she missed him.

...oOo...

He did.

John looked down at his hands. They were bright red from the many times they had been tied together and they were pretty swollen. He wondered when they would reach the village that they were headed towards. They had been marching for six days now.

_We should reach it tomorrow, unless we don't stop again. If we do that, I don't think I'll be able to make it to their village! _He thought.

"Look!" Huya called. John looked up. His eyes widened.

They were approaching the village. Smoke rose high into the air. People ran out to welcome home the warriors. John was conscious of the many stares he was receiving.

The warriors began to speak in their language. John had no clue what they were saying. Chua came over to him and retied his hands behind him.

"Prepare to meet Troya. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." Chua said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." John said back as he was pushed forward. The crowd had made a path to where two men stood. .John kept his gaze downcast. Suddenly, Chua pushed him forward with a hard shove and John fall to the ground with a thud. Two feet appeared in front of him. John glanced up in shock into the face of a fierce warrior…that he had once known.

"Kocoum!"

**I'm sneaky and proud of it. You may have figured that out in Visions of Mystery. **

**Sorry it's so short, but that's all I have for CAPTIVITY PART 1. PART 2 is called "Escape."**

**Anyway, please review! I hope you liked this! Enjoy the cliffy...**

**-Sneaky Robi**


End file.
